A Pitch Perfect Kickin' It
by Random Monkey1256
Summary: This story was previously called 'Wait WHAT' Find out what I think would've happened during Jack and Kim's date night and be instore for a little suprise. Jack's cousins move to town with their friends. His cousins, Jesse and Jamie, join the dojo. Will everything work out? Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot.
1. The Start of it All

**Kim's POV…**

When Jack went to go change Leonard, Artey came over and sat with me. I rolled my eyes and when he said 'dining alone, Kim?' to me. I saw Jack coming over and I smiled; Artey thought I was smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, Artey?" Artey froze and ran off when he heard Jack. I laughed and we continued where we left off. When we were finished, we headed to the dojo. On the way we stopped to talk for a bit. "So, where does this leave us? I mean we had an awesome date, but…" I trailed off when I saw Jack was about to say something.

"Well, that depends on where we want to be left off. I'm okay with whatever you want." I nodded and looked at him. Something came over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him tense up but then he put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. When we pulled back, we were breathing hard and smiling. "So…" He looked deep into my eyes

"I want us to be more than friends, Jack." He smiled and kissed me again. We stayed like that for a while and when we broke the kiss, we smiled and went to the dojo.

**Jack's POV…**

After Kim kissed me, I tensed up but then I kissed her back. When we pulled back, we smiled and Kim told me that she wanted to be more than friends. I kissed her and we went to the dojo hoping to keep it from our friends that we were dating for a little while.

"Hey guys. How was your date?" Kim and I looked at each other and shrugged. "That bad?!"

"No, the date was okay but I mean..." Kim shrugged again then we got ready to spar. She threw a punch, I dodged, I threw a kick, she pushed my foot away, she threw a series of punches, I grabbed her hand and flipped her. We bowed and left to our houses. I got home and thought about me and Kim.

_Radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, who-_

"Hello?" I heard screaming and shout in the background. "Jack? Guys, shut the heck up!" I recognized the voice.

"What's up, Swanson?" I could practically she her roll her eyes at me. "Open your door! Guys, I told you to shut up!" The noise stopped and I did as she told me. "Why? Hello?" Of course, she hung up.

I opened the door only to be tackled into a bone crushing hug. Same old Jamie Swanson. It's hard to believe she and Jesse were twins at times; it's pretty easy to see too. They have completely different personalities but they look alike. After I regained my breathing, Jesse came up. "Hey, dude. Meet our friends, Benji, Lilly, Stacie, Donald, Denise, Jessica, Ashley, Beca, Fat Amy, Cynthia, Rose, Kolio, Greg, and Unicycle. There were more guys, but they moved to a different school, so…" I was surprised to see my cousins after they moved. "What are you guys doing here? Actually, never mind that. I already know the answer."

I let them in and they told me that their a Capella groups moved schools. They're going to Seaford High. I told them about Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy. They left and I went to bed.

**Jesse's POV…**

After we went to visit Jack, we left for our hotel and the trebles were getting on Jamie's nerves. After we got out, she tackled them and they all begged for mercy. Went to our rooms and went to sleep. In the morning, we went to see Jack to see if he wanted to hang out. His mom told us that he was at the mall. When we saw him, he was holding on to some girl's hand. Jamie and I took a pic for blackmailing purposes.

"Ooh, seems like in the amount of time we left his house, he found a girlfriend." "I wonder if he blackmailed her, or he lost a bet. We met him and he doesn't really seem like a guy who can get a girl so easily." "Man, I bet he'd be a great treble." All these came from our friends. Mostly, the trebles. We went over and they let go of each other's hands when they saw us.

"Hey. Guys, meet Kim; Kim, meet Jamie, Jesse, Benji, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Beca, Donald, Kolio, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Denise, Greg, and Unicycle." She smiled and they showed us around. "Seems like our cousin found a girlfriend. Right, Jamie?" Jamie nodded and took out her phone.

"Hmm… Bellas, who should I send this too? Or should I post it?" Jack snatched her phone and when he was just about to delete the photo I took it out of his hands. I sent the picture to me then deleted it. Jack and Kim left to promote their dojo. We went to Captain Corndogs to think of ways to use the pic.

"We could use it to make them admit they are dating in front of a camera and then post it." Lilly said it so quietly, we could barely hear her.

"No. I have an idea." I took out the picture and Jamie and I nodded. "Guys, we could use it to make them show that they're dating in front of everyone, or we can use it to ruin Jack's love life." Amy said it and all of us liked that idea. "Or, we can spy on them and if anything happens, we capture it on video." Amy's plan was Plan B. My plan went into action immediately. We heard someone scream and ran outside. "Dude, what happened? Who screamed?" Donald was looking around; Amy saw something going on at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

**Kim's POV…**

During the promotion thing, I kept thinking about the picture Jamie took. Thank goodness Jesse deleted it. When we finished, Rudy pulled up in a monster truck and then drove off. He ran over a car and then he crashed into the Black Dragon's dojo. We left and Bobbi came by.

"Since, it will take two weeks for the Black Dragon dojo to be repaired, they will train here. If you don't like it, you can pay the fifteen thousand dollars in damages."

"I love company!" Just then the black dragons came. "Ty." Rudy glared and Ty glared right back. Jack saw the dude who sabotaged his chances of winning walk in. "Kai?!" I saw Frank and I yelled out "Why?!" I saw the Bellas and Treble Makers outside. They told me about their old school and about their a Capella groups. Apparently Jack saw them too because a huge smile spread across his face. He walked over to Kai as they 'dragofied' the dojo.

"Well, Kai, haven't seen you since China. Fitting you chose The Black Dragon dojo, you're a giant cheat. Oh and guess who's I town?" I saw Kai roll his eyes before he continued. "Look, I don't really care. I'm not afraid of -"

"Oh, so you're not afraid of Jamie. You're not afraid of what could happen if you -" The doors busted open before we heard like fifteen voices scream, "What on earth is going on here?!" We all turned to see the Bellas and Treble Makers standing behind us. Kai froze when he saw Jamie and Jesse and everyone else. Jack did too, but for some other reason.

"Kai?!" Jesse and Jamie screamed when they saw him and he dashed out of the dojo. What's so scary about them? I saw Stacie texting, Donald looking around the dojo, Benji and Lilly talking, Beca and Jesse talking, Jamie looking in the direction Kai ran off in, Unicycle, Greg, and Kolio talking. They all had an awkward silence surrounding them. What's going on with them?


	2. Testing Your Patience

**Diclaimer... I do NOT own Pitch Perfect, Kickin' It, and Since You Been Gone. I only own the plot line and Jamie.**

**Kim's POV…**

Kai ran off, Jamie ran after him, Jack froze, and everybody is looking around leaving awkward silence. I walked up to Jack and waved my hand in his face. Nothing I shook him, nothing. I got a cup of water and poured it on him. That got his attention big time.

"What the heck?!" His looked at me and I just laughed. "Finally, I got your attention." I laughed as I talked and he had an evil look in his eye.

"How about a hug, Kim?" He came closer to me and I was backing up. "No! Don't you dare, Jack! Jack!" He hugged me. I was now soaking wet and just about ready to kill him. I lunged but somebody held me back. I saw it was Jesse and I lunged at him but he held me back again.

"Whao! Kim, there is no reason to someone. Jamie acts the same way when Jack does that to her, and let's just say that Jack and I weren't able to move for a week. I don't know if you'll have the same reaction but I will proceed with caution." I overheard everyone talking about me and I sent my famous death glare at them making them hide.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Just then, in came Jamie with Kai. "You won't kill who, Kim?" She said it to me. "Jack." She looked at me then at Jack and saw Jesse in between us.

**Jamie's POV…**

When I saw Jack soaked and Kim wet as well, I knew exactly what Jack did. I saw Jesse holding her back so I thought I might as well help her. I grabbed Jack's arm, pulled it behind his back and twisted it.

"Ow! Ow! Jamie! Jamie, stop! Ow!" I let go and he was holding his arm and Kim was smiling and everyone else was laughing.

"Dude, you just lost to a girl! Yo, why did you let her win?" Jerry said that and I shot him a warning glare and hid behind Beca, who rolled her eyes at him.

_Since you been gone, I can breathe for the firs-_

"Hello? Oh hey, Aubrey. What? But you said that we couldn't trust them. Oh okay. How are we going to convince them to join us? Fine. Okay, later." We all looked at Beca, who seemed pretty surprised by something. "What did she call about?" Amy walked up to Beca.

"The Bellas and Treble Makers have to team up with another group to compete in the ICCA's this year. So, would the Treble Makers like to join us? If our groups become one, we would be unstoppable." The Trebles were about to decline but I asked Jesse if I could talk to him alone.

**Beca's POV…**

After Jamie and Jesse went to talk they were arguing but they were out of earshot so we only saw them fighting. When they came in Jamie had a victory smirk on her face and Jesse was glaring at her.

"We'll join. If we argue, Jamie will talk to us. But she does have some good points; between our song choices and Beca's DJing, we'll be unstoppable." They all nodded in agreement when someone came in and yelled at Jack, Kim, Jerry, who I assume is the guys hiding behind me, and a tall skinny red head, who I think is Milton from Jack's description.

"Guys, why aren't you in your gi's? You need to practice for the big tournament coming up. Hello, I'm Rudy the sense, are you looking to join the dojo?" I along with everyone except Jesse and Jamie shook our heads 'no'.

**Kim's POV…**

Jesse and Jamie looked at each other only to look at Rudy and nod. "We'll join." They said it at the same time. "Dude, stop talking at the same time as me."

"What belt are you?" Rudy asked oblivious to them talking at once. "Fifth degree black belt." They said at the same time. Then looked at each other and started yelling. Thankfully they weren't saying the same things, the only things I was able to make out were, 'Oh really, I'm the annoying one?!' 'Jesse you are so immature.' 'I'm immature?!' 'Yeah.' 'Oh you wanna do this now?!' 'Yeah.' 'Let's do this now!' Then they got ready to spar.

Jamie did a flying spin kick, kicking Jesse squarely in the side. Jesse did a sweep kick, thus throwing Jamie onto the ground. She rebounded and knocked Jesse down. "Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" The Bellas cheered her on and the Trebles cheered on Jesse. "Jessie! Jamie! Jessie! Jamie!" That's all I heard. I saw Jack and Kai about to go over there and break it up only to be flung into the lockers.

**Jack's POV…**

I felt a shock wave pain go through my body when Jamie threw me into the lockers. Kai's lucky, he got a softer throw. He didn't have to deal with Jamie's anger. I was thrown will a force that can move a car. Man, did it dent the lockers? I looked up only to see a slight dent in the lockers I hit.

I saw Kim come over to help me and Kai up. Even though he wasn't thrown by Jamie, he did hit the lockers pretty hard. It didn't help that he hit the side edge of the locker. With a strong force, too. _Man, that's gotta hurt!_ I thought quietly while Jamie and Jesse finished up sparring. "Hey, Kim, we should wake him up." She nodded and we shook him, nothing; we poked him, nothing; Kim smacked him, nothing; we poured water on him, nothing; and finally we put ice cubes down his shirt, again… NOTHING!

"Why hasn't he woken up? Is he knocked out?" I shook Kai again and then I nodded. Donald came over to see if he could help, nothing. "Unicycle! Don't you dare! Ahhhhh!" I turned around to see the Bellas running from Unicycle who just happened to have a unicycle on him. I saw Kim run away as Unicycle went in her direction. Then… CRASH! Unicycle crashed into a table in the food court. I turned to see Jamie on the floor laughing, Jesse supporting himself using the wall, and everyone else laughing while they went to help him. Kai stirred and when he woke up…


	3. Jamie's Temper and New Kids in Town

**What up, nerds? This chapter is going to include another fan fiction… 'The Suite Life at Seaford' written by deanmcblox. Check out the story, I think you'll like it. By the way, this chapter will be longer than my first two chapters. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kickin' It or Pitch Perfect. (P.S. If you haven't seen either of them (Suite Life on Deck/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Kickin' It, or Pitch Perfect) you need to see them. They are amazing.)**

**Jesse's POV…**

As Jamie and I were fighting, Jack and Kai came over to stop the fight. It didn't work out so well, we threw them. I saw Jack and Kim drag Kai's limp body to other side. We finished and saw them try to wake up Kai. Donald went over, tried something, left and then came Unicycle on his unicycle. The girls ran making me and Jamie laugh and then he crashed. Everyone laughed some went to help Unicycle up. We turned around to see Kai looking at all of us like Slender man was right behind us.

"Kai, you okay?" He nodded and looked around again. "Yeah, but who are you people?" Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Jack froze all with the same look. That look said 'not again.'

"Okay, well, oh the tournament!" Kim looked at Jack like he was crazy. "What about it, Jack? How is the tournament supposed to help?"

"Wait, the tournament was what had Kai all hyped right? He'll, hopefully at least, regain his memory then like what happened with Jack. Is that what you meant?" Jack was happy that he didn't have to explain it; well that's what the look on his face said, "Yeah."

**No One's POV…**

Jamie helped Kai get home and then went to the beach to hang out with the Trebles and Bellas. "What up?" She saw them bickering when someone poured water all over her.

"WHOEVER DID THAT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Jamie turned around to see Jerry and Milton laughing. They saw her and they ran off.

"Jesse, stop your sister before she kills us!" Jesse laughed but one look at Jamie he shut up right away. "Guys, you are dead meat. Nice knowing ya." Beca grabbed Jerry and Milton and threw them into the water. "Yo, what was that for?!"

"I bought you some time. You're welcome." Beca turned to see an angry Jamie and went to the Trebles and Bellas.

**_Meanwhile at Falafel Phil's…_**

"I can't believe Jamie took a picture of us. We have got to be more careful." Jack nodded furiously when Kim saw some kids who looked like they were around their age wondering around looking pretty lost. "Jack, we should help those kids." He looked in the direction Kim pointed and saw some kids before getting up.

"Hey, I'm Jack and this is Kim. We couldn't but notice that you guys look a little bit lost."

"Hi, I'm Bailey, this is my boyfriend, Cody, his twin, Zack, and our friends, Marcus, Woody, and London. London's father owned the ship that we were on before it sank. And yes, we are pretty lost. We're new." Kim smiled and started to show them around until they came to their dojo.

"And, lastly, Jack our dojo. We do karate hear with our friends, Jerry, Milton, and our sense Rudy. Our friend Eddie moved. By the way, Bailey you might wanna point out that you have a boyfriend when you meet Jerry and London, just ignore him. If he gets on your nerves, tell me; I will take any chance I get to hurt him. You and Jerry might get along, Zack; you know, since tried to hit on me ten times. I can already tell you and Milton will get along, Cody and Bailey."

"Oh, Jamie, Jesse, the Treblemakers and the Bellas are back from their little trip to the beach." They turned around to see them all bickering while Jerry and Milton ran away from a fuming Jamie. "JACK! JACK, STOP HER! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Jerry and Milton ran behind Jack and Kim while Jamie stomped her way over there.

"I know they're behind you two. And if you don't move so I can kill Jerry and injure Milton, you'll have to deal with an angry me. So, move." Jack and Kim didn't inch. "No. We will not move." Kim and Jack forgot that Jamie was a fifth degree black belt. When Jesse heard Kim say 'no' to a furious Jamie, he stopped making the trebles and bellas look at what he was looking at and stop dead in their tracks.

"No. Did you just say no to me while I'm in my gonna-kill-someone state?" Jack was going to say something when Jamie just continued, "Did you forget that I trained at the Otai Academy and am a fifth degree black belt?" Right after she said that, they moved away from Jerry and Milton. Jerry did his 'Colombian War Chant' and Milton curled into a little ball. Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, and Woody were now terrified because Milton limping and holding his arm as he went to the dojo and Jerry could barely get in one step before collapsing in pain.

"Ooookkkaaayy. So now you met Jamie; well, a peeved off Jamie. She's my cousin and usually doesn't act like that unless you hug her while you're soaked or you pour water on her when she least expects it. Anyway, onto the people who froze when they heard me and Kim say no to her. This is Jesse, Jamie's twin, and their friends, Beca, Jesse's girlfriend, Donald, Stacie's boyfriend, Stacie, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Kolio, Unicycle, yes his name is Unicycle, Benji, Lilly, Fat Amy, yes she calls herself Fat Amy, Denise, and Greg."

"These are our new friends, Bailey, her boyfriend, Cody, Zack, Cody's twin, Woody, Marcus, and London. They were on a boat London's father owned before it sank and they lost a friend of theirs when it sank. I'm sorry about that by the way."

**Fat Amy's POV…**

At the beach, Beca got a call saying that two groups didn't have to combine and that that little confusion was a misunderstanding on their part. "YES! We don't have to combine with those losers!" I was beyond relieved to hear that we didn't have to join their group. Everyone was cheering, well, almost everyone. Jerry and Milton were terrified and Jamie was fuming.

"Okay, well, let's get back to the dojo." We all got up and walked back to the dojo.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEASALS!" As she ran after them, you could practically see fire in her pupils. Wait, what am I saying, you can literally see fire in her eyes. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were almost completely black from anger. Note to self: Never get on Jamie's bad side.

**Stacie's POV…**

Okay, Jerry and Milton are dead. And if Jack and Kim don't move, so are they. When they moved, I could see that Jerry would have to crawl back to the dojo. I decided to break the silence that surrounded us after Kim mentioned that they lost a friend in the sinking of their boat.

"Okay, well, why don't we all come over to our hotel room to get to know each other better. You know, since none of-" I was cut off by kids that Jack, Kim, Milton, and Jerry call the Black Dragons.

"Well, well, isn't it the wasabi bozos. Now that we share a dojo, it'll give us more time to give you losers a beat down." I knew that the trebles and the bellas were trying to stifle their laughs. I, on the other hand, couldn't stifle my laughter at their comment. "So you think, I was kidding. You don't-"

"We don't stand a chance? Well, they don't but I can assure you, Jamie, Jack, Kim, and I do." Jesse said to the kid who seemed like he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Yeah, Frank. Just leave before you end up like Jerry after he ticked off Jamie." Jack said to Frank who just laughed at the comment and turned to Jamie. This isn't gonna go so well on his part. "A weak little girl like you needs some protection. Let me protect you, babe." Everyone stopped laughing and Jack, Jesse, and Kim backed away with Bailey and Cody while their friends hid.

"Frank, call me babe again, and see where that gets you." Frank put his arm around and said, "Whatever. Why are you hanging around these losers, babe?" Well, he can't she didn't warn him. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, kicked the back of his knee, pushed him onto the ground, stepped on his back, and pushed his arm so it was moving in the direction of his head.

**Donald's POV…**

Frank is a complete idiot. I am now more terrified of Jamie than I was before because she made him scream. When she let him go, he was gone before I could even blink.

**Unicycle's POV…**

Man, that guy isn't the brightest Crayola in the box. Jamie did a move on him that even had Jesse shocked. Wow. She warned him and did he listen, nope. Nada. Not at all. No. He was deaf towards her warning basically. Poor dude, had no idea she had it in her.

**Bailey's POV…**

Note to self: Never tick off Jamie. And warn her about Zack. Wow, I had no idea she could put someone into more pain than she put Jerry into.

"Hello, I'm Rudy the sense here. Are you looking to sign up?" Cody, London, and Woody said no while Zack and I said yes. "Great. Jamie, can you train Bailey so she's ready for the tournament next week? And, Jesse, can you train Zack?"

"Yeah, Bailey, come on. Here's your gi. Go get changed and then we can get started." Jamie showed me to the locker rooms and Jesse showed Zack.

"Okay, so I'll show you some basic moves and then I'll help you. Who knows, maybe you'll be progress quickly?" Jamie showed me the basic moves and I did them easily like I've done them before. That's weird. She started showing moves from higher belts and they all went as easily as the first.

"By the looks of how easily you do the moves, it looks like you should be at a higher belt."

"What belt should I be at?"

"You should be a…"

**Cliffhanger. I'm gonna try to post more chapters soon. Thanks for reading the story!**


	4. Gettin' To Know Everyone

**Hey, guys. I wanted to let you know that because I admired so many other stories, I am going to add them into my story, but I am not going to take credit for those stories. The people who wrote them deserve and will get all the credit for their stories. I really hope that you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Kickin' It or Suite Life on Deck. I only own Jamie and the plot line. Hope ya like this chapter!**

**Bailey's POV…**

"You should be a high level brown belt. This means that if you win in two tournaments, you'll become a black." I was so happy and it so happens that Zack, was one belt lower than me which makes him a red belt. Jamie and Jesse went to go tell Rudy, who came out with a brown belt for me and a red one for Zack. When practice was over, Jesse was holding arm and Jamie was smirking in victory.

"Hey, so how was karate practice? Oh and are you guys coming to our apartment so we can hang out?" Jessica came up to us and we all nodded in response. They told us their apartment number and left. London and I went shopping; she bought everything. I was happy that I didn't have to pay a thing. Seriously, I got blue, black, grey, and purple converse, black fat boots, blue, green, and red silk blouses, blue, ripped skinny jeans, and some grey beanies.

"Why do you get such ugly clothes, Bailey?" London looked at my bag of clothes in disgust.

"Probably, because I want to blend in and oh, I don't know, maybe I wanna be myself." She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed as we met up with the guys.

"No way, Bailey is a brown belt and you're a red belt. Huh…" I heard Cody's voice from around the corner. And then we left to go to our Jamie's and Jesse's and their friends' apartment, which, by the way, was big enough to hold all of us.

**Jack's POV…**

Kim and I were sitting on the couch at my house watching Don't Wake the Dragon when my phone started to ring. Where is my phone?

_Radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, whoa! Radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, whoa! I raise my flags, don my clothes; it's a revolution I suppose. We'll paint it red, to fit right in. Whoa! I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus. I'm waking up; I feel it in my bo-_

Haha! Found my phone!

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you and Kim?"

"Oh, shoot!"

"What on earth are you talking about, ya big loon?" Kim yelled at me making Jamie laugh.

"We're late, Kim. Anyway, we're on our way right now, Jamie." I yelled back.

"Good. Lates! Jerry, don't eat that!" She hung up and I went into the living room laughing and Kim looked at me like I was crazy.

"C'mon, Kim. We have to get going. We forgot to meet up with everyone." I grabbed her hand and we left for Jamie's apartment, luckily she and her friends lived a block away. When we reached their floor we let go of each other's hands and went in. To my shock, it was way bigger than I thought it would be.

"He literally did that?!" I heard someone laughing and that led us to the living room which was the size of my kitchen and living room combined.

"Yeah! Man, Jack made a terrible decision to take Jesse's bet that day. But I have to admit it was so funny to see him run around the campsite screaming, 'A BEAR! HELP! A SNAKE! A LION! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!' Jesse laughed so hard he ran into the door because his sight was blurred by tears."

"That really happened, Jack?" I nodded when we went into the living room they all saw me and burst laughing.

"Oh, if you think that was funny you should hear what happened to Jamie when we played truth or dare."

"You wouldn't dare, Jack." She had a dangerous tone but I took that chance. "She had to jump into the water-"

"Jack." Jamie took a step towards me but I continued, "-then she had to come out and-"

"If you want to live, I suggest you shut up and sit down." I ignored her threat, "-she had to-"

"That's it!" I was tackled and if Jesse and the trebles hadn't got her off me, I would have been dead. The gang helped me to the couch and when I looked at Jamie, she had an evil smile on her face.

**Jamie's POV…**

"Hey, Jess, can I see your phone? It's for my revenge on Jack." I whispered the last sentence in his ear so no one would know. He handed me his phone and I walked up to Jack and Kim. Luckily, the photo was locked so they couldn't delete it.

"Jack, unless you don't want your friends to know about this, I suggest you don't try that again."

"I thought that photo was deleted! Jesse, you sent the picture to yourself then deleted the photo from her phone?!" Everyone except the bellas and trebles where confused. "What photo?" They looked at me and nodded.

"Nothing. It was a threat." They nodded and then there was an awkward silence. "Okay, so since we all got to know the trebles and bellas-"

"Actually, Beca didn't go." We all looked at her and Jesse told her something.

"Fine. Okay, my parents are divorced, my dad lives in Georgia and my mom lives in Boston. I like to sing and DJ, and that's about it."

**Kim's POV…**

I had no idea Beca DJ's. I wonder if she would be interested in Djing for the 'Welcome Back' dance we have coming up. Ugh! I hate school! At least, making fun of Donna will be fun. My thoughts were interrupted by Jamie's voice.

"Okay, well, since the bellas and trebles were introduced, Bailey, your turn."

"Okay, I come from Kettlecorn, Kansas, I grew up on a farm, was an honor student in high school and middle school, and my hobbies include, singing and well, karate, now."

"Okay, London."

"Um, I come from a rich family, I was born in Boston, my hobbies include, hanging out with my friends, shopping, organizing my clothes, and bragging that I'm richer than them."

"Cody."

"I was born in Boston like Zack and London, I'm an honor student like Bailey, and my hobbies include writing and hanging out with my friends." Wow, he and bailey are totally made for each other. I zoned out while everyone else went.

"Hey, Beca, if you DJ, do you think you could you could play the 'Welcome Back' dance that's coming up?"

"Sure." We started to laugh and talk when the power went out.

**Jerry's POV…**

The power went out and I only heard screaming and shouting and footsteps go past me. Man, who's touching my arm? BOOM! Ah, lightning, wait, how did lightning cut the power?

"JESSE!" That sounded like Jamie. Wait, where is she? I looked around only to see everything only because of the flash of light that came through the window.

"JACK! KIM! I NEED YOU'RE HELP!" I heard steps but then I saw lights coming from down the hall. I heard a scream come from the hall and then the lights came back on. Apparently, London was crouched up by the couch by me so she ended up hitting my arm. Where are they? I got up and went down the hall to see…


	5. The Kidnapping and The Prank

**This is my longest chapter et. I hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot line.**

**Jerry's POV…**

I got up and walked down the hall to see a note sitting on the sink. Right after I read it, I panicked. "Milton, read this now! It's important." He read it out loud so everyone could hear.

"'Good afternoon, losers. We have your friends; come to the school and try to find them. Good luck, you'll need it. Signed the Black Dragons.' We have to go. But we also need our strongest fighters." Bailey and Zack got up to come with us. Man, I wonder what they have in store for us.

**Jamie's POV…**

I woke up in a class room. I looked around to see Jack and Jesse tied us and I felt something move behind me, little did I know, it was Kim. _How did I get here? Last I remember I was looking for some flash lights when I turned around at the same time lightning flashed to see someone with a bow staff. I screamed and Jesse came, he called Jack and Kim and we tried to take out like fifteen guys. I blacked out when I felt something hit me in the head. Great, I've been kidnapped Yippee._ I saw what looked like a knife so I woke up Kim and went to get it. After I freed us, I freed the guys but they were still out of it.

"Kim, stay here in case they wake up. I have some business to take care of." I went down stairs and saw a bow staff. I took it and snuck behind everyone taking them out one by one. "Man, those Wasabi Losers are so gullible. They actually thought I lost my memory. Well, they're in for a surprise." I ran upstairs to warn Kim, Jack, and Jesse. Luckily, they were awake.

"Guys, Kai was lying about losing his memory." Jack looked confused but that was replaced by anger. I heard the school doors open. We went downstairs to see our friends ready to fight. "We're here… KAI?!" They screamed and Milton looked as confused as Jerry usually was.

"I thought you lost your memory!" He laughed at them while Bailey and Zack were even more confused than Jerry, if possible. "I lied. I had my memory the whole time."

"Where are our friends, dude?"

"They are upstairs first door on the left." Why is he- Oh no. They have to get out of there, like now. I saw them go towards the stairs without them seeing us. Then Kai snapped his fingers.

**Zack's POV…**

Man, why is this guy making it so eas- did I just hear him snap his fingers?! I turned to see like sixteen people standing behind him. "Attack!" We were swarmed and were fighting back but we were outnumbered and out matched.

"Kai." He turned around to see our friends there. I saw his shocked face turn into anger. I saw Jamie pull darts out of her jacket pockets and throw them pinning Kai against the wall by the wrists of his jacket. WHAM! I was kicked in the side. I saw everyone was being kicked around and that's when someone saved our butts.

for the count. "And you're welcome." Jamie looked up at the rest of us while she said that. We left to the apartment only to see everyone asleep on the couch.

**Woody's POV…**

When are they gonna come back, I am so bored! I looked over at Marcus to him searching for either the remote or his phone, London was texting her friends, Cody was reading a science book, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Stacie (I think that's her name), and Lilly (if that's her name, she was too quiet so I am not sure) all talking, Everyone else was either texting, thinking, or sleeping. I'm hungry.

I checked the fridge to see a wide variety of food waiting to be eaten. As I was eating, I heard the door open. I saw Jamie, Jesse, Kim, Jerry, Jack, Bailey, and Zack looking at everyone else, who were sleeping on the couches and the floor. _ I'm gone for two minutes and everyone falls asleep. Wow. Just wow._ I came out and asked them if they wanted to prank everyone. "HECK YES!" They whispered/yelled at me.

"Guys, I have some fake blood in my room. We could make them think that we're dead. Kim, would you like to help me with the make up?" This prank will be awesome. Jamie and Kim made it look like we were stabbed and shot. We got into potion and waited. I saw them all stir when Jamie dropped something. They woke up and froze. _This is going to be the best prank ever!_

**Marcus's POV…**

I woke up when something made a loud thud. Luckily, I still had my phone on me this time. I looked around to see everyone with shocked and scared expressions. I looked at what they were looking at, and I was scared for my life. Our friends were dead. Wait, how did they get here? They must've came back and gotten themselves killed while we were sleeping.

"Bailey? Zack? Woody?" I saw Cody crawl over to three of the lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Jesse? Jamie?" Beca and her friends went over and started to shake the two twins on the ground.

"Jerry? Milton? Kim? Jack? Guys, wake up!" We all started shaking the bodies when I saw a knife sticking out of Woody's chest, Jamie's chest, and Bailey's chest. "Cody, look at this." I pointed to the knives and he froze all over again.

"GOTCHA!" They all screamed and we thought that they were dead, we screamed. They all laughed at us.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so easy to prank!" We all looked so confused. "But… knives… blood… how… when… what?" I stuttered as I was speaking. They grabbed the knives and pulled them out. They pushed on the tip so we could see that they were push knives. "This is fake blood. The bullet holes, Kim's idea." I glared but they continued to laugh at us.

**Benji's POV…**

Some friends. How they could they be as cruel to make us think that they were dead?!

**Stacie's POV…**

THEY SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! UGH! THEY ARE SO DEAD!

**Fat Amy's POV…**

Wow. It was a good prank, but seriously?! Did they have to pull it on us? Why us? What did we ever do to them to make them think doing this prank is a good idea? I mean, come on!

**Donald's POV…**

"Not cool, guys. We seriously thought you were dead! It's a good prank idea but why did you pull the prank on us?!" I punched Jesse in the arm which made his laughter falter but it didn't falter for long.

**Beca's POV…**

Okay, I thought my boyfriend, my best friend, and my friends were dead and they were laughing at us?! Jesse's gonna have some serious pay back come his way. So is Jamie and our so called friends.

"We thought you guys were dead! Ugh! Jerks!" They just continued to laugh but when their laughter died down, the left to clean up. I was so mad, but I have to admit, that was a really good prank. It's time like this that make me miss living with my dad in Atlanta.

**Cody's POV…**

Okay, as soon as I found out that they were actually alive, I wasn't surprised Zack was in on this, but Bailey?! I thought that we wee closer than that. Maybe she tried to warn me about it but how? MY PHONE! I grabbed my phone to see one text message on it.

_Cody, we r going 2 pull a prank on u guys. They think that im txting some1 els. Excuse my grammar. im doing this quickly. Play along. Plz?! i dont want 2 hurt u. –Bailey xxx_

Huh… she did try to warn me. I know she saw the hurt on my face and I saw worry in her eyes when our eyes met. Okay, I'm not mad at her; I'm mad at everyone else. At least I know she didn't want to hurt me. I feel better.

**Kim's POV…**

"The looks on their faces were priceless!" We couldn't stop laughing at the prank we pulled on them. "Okay, so since we pranked them, why don't we take them to beach house my family has or a few weeks?" Jack looked at us waiting for an answer. We all nodded and went downstairs.

"So, are y'all gonna be mad at us forever and not even let us take you guys to a beach house for a few weeks to make it up to you?" They all looked at me, looked at each other, looked at everyone else and nodded in response. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the apartment by Jessica, Ashley, Denise, London, Bailey, basically everyone so we could all go shopping for swimsuits.

**_At the mall…_**

We walked into Forever 21 and went straight to the swim suits. I saw Grace, Jerry's girlfriend, and Julie, Milton's girlfriend.

"Hey, so we're going to Jack's family's beach for a few weeks as soon school is let out or summer vacation. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah!" We went to the swim suits and I introduced everyone. We all picked out two bikinis we really like and two dresses to cover up our swim suits we really liked and went to try them on. Stacie came out in a neon pink, blech, bikini with white poka dots on it and a hot pink, again blech, dress on top.

"I like it."

"Suits you."

"Donald is going to flip."

"Love it."

"It really makes your eyes pop."

"Too much pink!"

"Yeah, you'll look like a walking strawberry."

"Get it."

"You look amazing."

"Change either the dress or bikini."

"Pinkie Pie is real apparently."

"Yeah, you are waaay too pink!" Stacie went back in and came out in a baby blue bikini with gold rings in it to hold it together and a violet dress on top. We all chorused in approval and then went Jamie. She came out in a violet bikini with white polka dots on it and a dark grey dress on top. Everyone except grace chorused in approval.

"No dark grey dress." Jamie went back in and came out with a spring green bikini and a purple dress on top. This time everyone chorused in approval. Grace went and came out with a white bikini and an orange dress on top. We all loved it and Cynthia Rose went. She came out in a red bikini and a smoky grey dress on top. We all loved it. Julie went next and came out with a pink bikini, ugh, and a white dress on top.

"No. Switch it and you'll look perfect. Or you can choose another dress." We agreed with Jamie and Julie came out in the same bikini except with a forest green dress. "Better. Get it." Beca went and came out in a black bikini with neon green, pink, and orange stripes on it and a neon blue dress. "Get it!" was all I heard. I was pushed into the dressing room and came out in a rainbow colored bikini and a light grey dress on top.

"'Sup Rainbow Dash?"

"Do you honestly watch My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic?"

"No. I only saw Equestria Girls because my cousin made me." I went back in and came out in a teal bikini and a grayish green dress on top. They loved it and in went London. She came out in a pale purple bikni and a pale green dress on top. We loved it and in went Jessica. She came out in a mint green dress and a white-grey dress. Ashley and Denise went in to save time after we gave Jessica our approval(s). Ashley came out in fiery red bikini and a dark grey dress and Denise came out in a dark blue bikini and a black dress. We loved it and Fat Amy and Bailey went.

Bailey came out in a bikini that was the shade of gold and a hay green dress, and Amy came out in a dark purple one piece with a bright green skirt attached to it and a yellow dress. After we bought everything, we left for their apartment.

**Jack's POV…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid alarm. I woke up on Monday and threw my alarm clock across the room smashing it. "Oops." I took a shower and put on a blue V-neck, black skinny jeans, and black DC's. I went to walk Kim to school only to see her in a pink V-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"Really, we're that couple now?" We both looked at one another. "I love it!"

"Me too!" I took her hand and we walked to school. When we were a few blocks away we let go of each other's hands and we went inside.

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Kim." I turned around to see…


	6. Last Day of School

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I've been working on a new fan fiction called Kickin' It with Victorious. I have already put it up, so please read it! Oh and in the next chapter I am going to have 'When Two Worlds Collide' come in. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot.**

**Jack's POV…**

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Kim." I turned around to see Kai and Carson standing there smirking. What are you smirking at?

"Kai, Carson. What do you two want?"Kim looked like she was about to find something sharp and throw it at them.

"Well, Carson wants to talk to Kim and I want to talk to you."

"C'mon, Kim, we have some things to discuss." Carson grabbed Kim's hand, intertwining their fingers and making my blood boil. "Jack, stay away from Kim. Ty wants her back at the Black Dragons, so we need you to stay away from her."

"Yeah right, Kai. She'll never rejoin your stupid dojo. Plus, even if she did rejoin that dojo, the Bobby Wasabi dojo still has three other black belts. Two fifth degree and one other second degree."

"Ha! Two fifth degrees? I can't wait to meet them." He continued to laugh when I saw Jamie and Jesse heard everything.

"Oh, you already have, Kai." He turned around and froze when he saw them standing there.

**Kim's POV…**

"C'mon, Kim, we have something to discuss." He intertwined our fingers which I knew made Jack's blood boil and it gave me another reason to punch him. "Why are you taking me here?" Carson took me to an alley by the school. Before I knew it, I was being pushed against the wall and he smashed his lips right into mine. I felt his hands running up and down my waist and I realized he was trying to get back together with me. I pushed him off of me and scrubbed at my mouth.

"Dude! Listen, you and I are never getting back together, got it?!" I shouted at him and he laughed at me. "Oh, Kim, I know you still have feelings for me. You don't have to hide it." He grabbed my arms and started pulling me closer to him.

"Don't touch me, Carson." I kicked him in the stomach and ran away. Inside the school, I saw Donna Tobin flirting with Jack. I am so glad today is the last day of school so I won't have to see her ever again.

"So, we're on for the movies at six?" I saw that Jack had an annoyed look on his face but Donna never noticed. "No. I am going to the beach with my friends after school, Donna."

"Oh so when do we leave. I'll text the girls."

"We leave at five."

"Great, see ya later, Jackie. Kim, wow, trying to copy Jack's look? Pathetic."

"I was a coincidence, Dummy Tobin." She gasped and walked away while I turned to Jack. "Why the heck did you let her tag along?!"

"I didn't. Everyone who's coming is leaving as soon as school is let out." I was about to say something when the bell interrupted me. I went to my math class to see a twenty questioned pop quiz waiting on my desk. I started it and when I finished there were ten minutes left in class. I took out my phone and sent a text to Jack.

**Kim**/_Jack_

**Hey! Entertain me!**

_No. I am too annoyed. Jerry keeps going on and on about Grace, Jamie, Jesse, Beca, and Stacie are arguing about who's better Superman or Batman, Donald keeps yelling in my ear, and Fat Amy is going on about how she fought a crocodile and a dingo simultaneously. Bailey, Cody, Zack, and Woody are fighting over whether or not people actually disappear when they go over the Bermuda Triangle and London and Marcus are fighting over who's a better singer, him or her._

**I AM ENTERTAINED! HAHAHA!**

_Nice, laugh at me while I suffer in English._

**Sorry it's too tempting! Man, I wish I was there instead of waiting for everyone to finish their pop quizzes in math. I OFFICIALLY HATE MATH!**

_Now, I'm entertained!_

**Nice, laugh at me while I plan to torture you when we go to the beach house.**

_Nice, just nice._

**I g2g. Laters!**

_Laters!_ I looked at the clock and saw that there was one minute left so I gathered my things so I could go to music. RIIIIIIIIIING! FREEDOM! I took my test to the front desk and went straight to music. I saw Donna trying to kiss Jack, but he managed to get away from her and over to me.

"Hey, guys." Beca and Jesse were arguing over who knows what, Jamie was trying not to kill Unicycle and Greg, Benji and Lilly were talking, Fat Amy, Stacie, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, and Ashley were texting, and Donald and Denise were arguing over whether or not Beca would win this argument.

"WOOO! I finally got an A on a Spanish test!" Jerry came running down the stairs with Grace behind him laughing while Milton and Julie were talking about next year's homework.

"By I finally got an A on a Spanish test, do you mean you failed every other test? How? Don't you speak Spanish fluently?"

"Yes! I am so happy! I got my first A! My parents will be so proud of me! I hope they don't expect this every time."

"Okay…" We walked into class right on time and the teacher said that if we want to we can sing in front of the class. We could use partners. I am going alone, so are Jack, Jerry, Bailey, Jamie, and Grace. Milton and Julie are going to do a duet. Beca, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Jessica, Denise, Ashley, and Lily are going to perform the song(s) that made history at the ICCA's apparently. Jesse, Donald, Benji, Unicycle, and Greg are going to sing the song they sang at the ICCA's as well. I was called up to sing, so I sang Today My Life Begins by Bruno Mars.

_I've been working hard so long_

_Seems like pain has been my only friend_

_My fragile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

_Ohh just like all the seasons, never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me; today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting; it's mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it; today my life begins._

_Yesterday has come and gone_

_And I've learned how to leave it where it is_

_And I see that I was wrong for ever doubting I could win_

_Ohh just like all the seasons, never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me; today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting; it's mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it; today my life begins._

_Life's too short to have regrets, so I'm learning how to leave it in the past_

_And try to forget; only have one life to live_

_So you better make the best of it_

_Ohh just like all the seasons, never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me; today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting; it's mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it; today my life begins._

_Ohh just like all the seasons, never stay the same_

_All around me I can feel a change (ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me; today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting; it's mine for the taking_

_I know I can make it; today my life begins._

_Today my life begins_

When I finished singing, everyone clapped and I went to my seat. Mrs. Halpren went to the front of the room and told everyone to settle down.

"Alright, next up is Jack. Please come up and sing a song." Jack went up and decided to sing Handlebars by Flobots.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_Look at me, look at me_

_Hands in the air like it's good to be_

_Alive!_

_And I'm a famous rapper, even when the paths all crookedy_

_I can show you how to do-si-do_

_I can show you how to scratch a record_

_I can take a remote control_

_And I can almost put it back together_

_I can tie a knot in a cherry stem_

_I can tell you about Leif Ericson_

_I know all the words to "De Colores"_

_And "I'm proud to be an American"_

_Me and my friends saw a platypus, me and my friend made a comic book_

_And guess how long it took_

_I can do anything I want cause look_

_I can rhythm with no metronome_

_No metronome_

_No metronome_

_And I can see your face on the telephone_

_On the telephone_

_On the telephone_

_Look at me, look at me_

_Just called to say that it's good to be_

_Alive!_

_In such a small world; I'm all curled up with a book to read_

_I can make money open up a thrift store_

_I can make a living off a magazine_

_I can design an engine sixty four_

_Miles to a gallon of gasoline_

_I can make new antibiotics_

_I can make computers survive aquatic conditions_

_I know how to run a business_

_I can make you buy a product_

_Movers andshakers and producers_

_Me and my friends understand the future_

_I see the strings that control the systems_

_I can do anything with no assistance_

_Cause I can lead a nation with a microphone_

_With a microphone_

_With a microphone_

_And I can split the atoms of a molecule_

_Of a molecule_

_Of a molecule_

_Look at me, look at me_

_Driving and I won't stop_

_And it feels so good to be alive and on top_

_My reach is global_

_My tower secure_

_My cause is noble_

_My power is pure_

_I can hand out a million vaccinations_

_Or have them all die of exasperation_

_Have 'em all healed of their lacerations_

_Have 'em all killed by assassination_

_I can make anybody go to prison_

_Just because I don't like 'em and_

_I can do anything with no permission_

_I have it all under my command_

_Because I can guide a missile by satellite_

_By satellite_

_By satellite_

_And I can hit a target through a telescope_

_Through a telescope_

_Through a telescope_

_And I can end the planet in a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_In a holocaust_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

**Bailey's POV…**

Kim and Jack went up and they were amazing singers. I was excited that I was going up after Jerry. I was thinking about what songs I could sing. I finally decided to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Jerry was singing the Joker by Steve Miler.

_Some people call me the space cowboy yeah_

_Some call me the gangster of love_

_Some people call me Maurice_

_'Cause I speak of the pompitous of love_

_People talk about me baby_

_Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong_

_But don't you worry baby don't worry_

_'Cause I'm a picker_

_I'm a grinner_

_I'm a lover_

_And I'm a sinner_

_Playin' my music in the sun_

_I'm a joker_

_I'm a smoker_

_I'm midnight toker_

_I get my lovin' on the run_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_You're the cutset thing that I ever did see_

_I really love your peaches_

_Want to shake your tree_

_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_

_Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time_

_'Cause I'm a picker_

_I'm a grinner_

_I'm a lover_

_And I'm a sinner_

_Playin' my music in the sun_

_I'm a joker_

_I'm a smoker_

_I'm midnight toker_

_I sure don't want to hurt no one_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_People talk about me baby_

_Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong_

_Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama_

_'Cause I'm right here at home._

_You're the cutset thing that I ever did see_

_I really love your peaches_

_Want to shake your tree_

_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_

_Come on baby now, I sure show you a good time_

Afterwards I went up. As I was about to sing I heard a crash and then the lights went out completely. I heard screaming everywhere. All of a sudden I felt woozy and I felt a hard surface under me and then I heard nothing.


	7. Beach Time Fun

**Hey, so in or after this chapter, I plan on adding 'When Two Worlds Collide' by Z-Swagger4eva so please read. If it isn't in this chapter, it will be in one of them hopefully very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot line.**

**Previously on Wait WHAT?!**

_As I was about to sing I heard a crash and then the lights went out completely. I heard screaming everywhere. All of a sudden I felt woozy and I felt a hard surface under me and then I heard nothing._

**Still Bailey's POV…**

When I woke up I saw everyone on the ground. I went to my backpack and saw something missing, my necklace. Now you may be wondering, why is my necklace missing? Well my necklace is fifty karat gold with real diamonds in it. It's worth over thousands of dollars. I wondered the halls until I saw someone holding it.

"Hey! Give me my necklace!"

"No." I tackled him retrieving my necklace and putting it on before running back to the class. Just as I reached the door, the guy who had my necklace, grabbed my ankles forcing me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud, waking up Kim. She saw me and ran over, knocking out the guy who had a hold on my ankles.

"CARSON!" She shouted/whispered when she saw the person. "Kim, who's Carson?"

"Carson is my ex-boyfriend; he's a cheater, liar, and a giant loser." She looked like she wanted to smash his head into a brick tenfold. I nodded and we went into class just in time for everyone to wake up.

"Oh, what happened? You know what, I don't want to know. Let's just get on with what we were doing. Who was next?" I raised my hand and went to the front of the class and sang Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_ I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on_

_Movin' on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

Everyone clapped and next went Jamie. She walked to the front of the class and decided to sing Titanium by David Guetta

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When she finished the Bellas went up and started to sing their song. I have to admit putting Price Tag, Don't You, and Give Me Everything together is pretty impressive. I can't wait to hear it.

**Jamie's POV…**

After I finished singing, I was pretty excited to hear the a Capella history making song. I saw the Bellas going up to sing. They all got into position, thankfully this is a pretty big class so they can do their dance too.

_Oooooooooh_

_Seems like everyone's gotta price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Everybody look to their left_

_Everybody look to their right_

_Can you feel that, yeah, we're paying love tonight_

_It ain't about the money_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_It's not about the (ugh) cha ching, cha ching_

_It's not about the (yeah) ba bling, ba bling_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Price tag, forget about the price tag_

_Hhey, hey, hey, hey_

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing, you now it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and,_

_Don't you forget about me (just the way you are)_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

_I say: La… la la la la… la la la la…la la la la la la la la_

_Tonight! I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight! Twerk at what they say_

_Throw my cares away, I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy tell them, hey!_

_Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight_

_Take advantage of tonight_

_'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for a princess_

_But tonight, I can make you my queen_

_And make love to you endless_

_It's insane to wait and they ain't growing money_

_Keep flowin' hustlers move beside us_

_So I'm tip toeing to keep blowin'_

_I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,_

_Put it on my lap, baby, I make you feel right, baby,_

_Can't promise tomorrow_

_But I'll promise tonight, darling._

_Excuse me, but I might a little more than I should tonight,_

_And I may take you home with me if I could tonight, (Don't you forget about me)_

_And baby I will make you feel so good tonight_

_Cause we might nit get tomorrow, tonight_

_Night, ni-ni-ni-ni-night (ugh)_

_Hands up, I put my hands up_

_Don't you forget about me, (Party in the U.S.A.) tonight,_

_Tonight! I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight!_

Wow, that was amazing. The whole class was clapping like crazy. They went back to their seats and the Treblemakers went up and got into position. **(A/N I am not going to write the words because I have already written enough songs.)** After they sang, the bell rang indicating lunch! Grace ended up not singing, and she seemed pretty relieved if you ask me. I ran out of class because, frankly, I was starving. I could eat anything, even Marge's cooking. After school we all met up and drove straight to the beach house. When we got there, we decided to go swimming.

"C'mon, guys. We need to go." Beca, Kim, Julie, and Grace came out and we went out to the beach. After we took off our dresses the guys were staring at us.

**Beca's POV…**

Time for Jesse's revenge! He came up to me and was going to hug me when I took a step back and he pouted. I went swimming when I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist. I quickly swam out of their reach and saw Jesse pouting yet again.

"For the rest of today, you are not allowed to hug me, kiss me, hold my hand, or anything like that. This is your payback for that prank." He pouted and swam back to shore with me following. I saw Kim being chased by everyone, who were spraying her with water guns. "Guys, stop!" She screamed at them. Jack caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder. She was punching him but he didn't put her down.

"Jack, put me down right now!"

"Okay then." Then he dropped her into the water. When she surfaced she tackled him and when he surfaced, he ran away from her. "Don't kill me, Kim!" Jesse ran over and grabbed her arms holding her back while jack escaped to the house.

"Jesse, why did you do that?"

"Simple: I don't want to see my cousin dead."

"I wasn't going to kill him, I was just going to injure him."

"Sure you were." She rolled her eyes and when Jack came out, I heard a scream. I saw Donald on the ground with Stacie on his back, Jerry running from an angry Jamie, Unicycle about to crash into a tree and Greg surfing. Jerry ran behind me and used me as a shield from Jamie. Jamie grabbed his arm and tossed him into the water. I saw Denise, Jessica, and Ashley tanning and Jack and Kim were walking to an ice cream truck. They came back and I walked over to my bag. I took out my phone and saw that it was five.

I sat down and started to text Chloe.

**Beca**/Chloe

**Hey! How is everything in Barden?**

Good. how r things seaford?

**Very, very interesting. Jamie and jesse pulled a prank wit some new friends and their couz. i am gettin mah revenge.**

dont kill any1 bec. a prank is no reason 4 murder

**ironic. The prank they pulled involved murder.**

…

**yeah.**

listen i gtg. later!

**l8r**

I looked up to see everyone playing in the water so I went in to. I was splashed by Stacie. I splashed her and we got into a full out splash war. I saw the sun going down so I went to go change into some real clothes. When I got back, I saw everyone sitting by a fire. I sat down with them and we started to make s'mores.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Everyone agreed and Grace went first.

"Okay. Beca, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true, you love to DJ?"

"Yes. Okay, Kim truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… sit on Jack's lap for four dares. And dares only, truths don't count." She got up and went to Jack and sat in his lap.

"Okay, Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true, you are dating Benji."

"Yes. Milton, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Julie for twenty seconds."

"Okay." Milton and Julie kissed for twenty seconds exactly.

"Ashley, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stuff as many graham crackers as you can in your mouth." I was pretty surprised to see Ashley stuff forty graham crackers into her mouth. Yeah, you heard me. FORTY FRICKEN GRAHAM CRACKERS! She spit out the graham crackers and went on with her turn.

"Kolio, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk in a ridiculous accent for the rest of the game."

"De-nice **(A/N I swear, if anyone can tell me where that's from, I'll give you a shout out.)** truth or dare" He had a stupid accent and I had to try my hardest to not laugh.

"Truth." Denise replied while she was inspecting her marshmallow before making it into a s'more.

"Is it true you were nervous when you auditioned for the bellas?"

"Yes. Jerry, truth or dare?"

"Dare, yo! I ain't a wimp. Give me a hard one."

"I dare you to jump off the high dive into the water singing… Same Love as you are falling." He gulped and walked over to the high dive. He dived and started singing. He sounded so retarded **(A/N imagine what a person singing Same Love while screaming.)** When he came out we were laughing like a bunch of lunatics.

"J-J-Jack, t-tr-truth o-or d-d-d-d-dare?" The wind made him stutter from the cold.

"Truth."

"I-is i-i-it true y-you u-used t-t-two li-li-live in N-N-New Y-York?"

"Yes. Fat Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?"

"So twiggy people like you can't do it behind my back. Cynthia Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… down the street yelling, 'You people are crazy lunatics, and I am the over lord!' at the top of your lungs."

CR started running down the street screaming, "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY LUNATICS, AND I AM THE OVER LORD!" I heard people yelling back. "Shut up, you loon!" We were laughing and it was her turn.

"Stacie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to jump on Donald's back when he least expects it."

"Okay." While Donald was inspecting his s'more she jumped on his back making him almost fall into the fire face first. He dodged it at the last minute.

"Grace, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you and Jerry are dating?"

"Yes, yes it is. Jessica, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you were extremely happy when you were excepted into the bellas."

"Yup."

"Jesse, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to toss Jamie into the water."

"Okay." He tossed Jamie over his shoulder, she was punching his back, but that didn't stop him from throwing her into the water.

"JESSE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She got out of the water and chased him. When she caught up to him, she beat him to a pulp.

"Unicycle, truth or dare?" Jesse's voice was weak because I can tell Jamie hit him with full force. Yikes.

**Jesse's POV…**

I tossed Jamie into the water and she attacked me with an illegal sweep kick and then she punched me in the stomach.

"Unicycle, truth or dare?" My voice was so weak I couldn't define it as mine.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ride your unicycle like a wild man down the street."

"Okay." He rode his unicycle down the street just barely avoiding being hit by seven cars.

"Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is your uncle really the sensei of the Black Dragons?"

"Yes. Greg, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in the ocean for five minutes, with only your swim trunks on."

"Man the water is going to be freezing."

"Do. It."

"Fine." He changed into his swim trunks and went into the water. "AAAAAAAAHH! MY LEGS ARE FROZEN! I AM GOING TO BE A HUMAN POPSICLE!" I burst out laughing then Kim, Julie, Stacie, and Ashley joined while everyone else was trying to stifle their laughter. After ten minutes we let him come back.

"J-J-J-Jamie, t-t-t-truth o-o-or d-d-d-dare?"

"Dare."

"I-I-I d-d-d-dare y-y-you t-t-to j-j-j-jump-p o-on J-J-Jesse's b-b-b-back a-a-and st-st-stay o-on f-f-f-for th-th-th-the r-r-r-rest o-o-of th-th-th-the g-g-g-game."

"Okay." With that she jumped onto my back tackling me and strangling me. We went for four more rounds before going to our rooms. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a scream and ran to the source. When I saw what made the cream, the rest of the guys caught up with me and we were relieved when we saw that they were watching a horror movie. The Scream to be exact. I went back to bed and the next morning, we got a big surprise.


	8. Oh My God

**Okay, this is the chapter I add the idea from 'When Two Worlds Collide' by Z-Swagger4eva.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot line.**

**No One's POV…**

When everyone woke up, they all got dressed and went downstairs. Little did they know, Rudy was waiting downstairs to give them a huge surprise.

"Rudy! What are you doing here?" Everyone ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, almost crushing him into thin air.

"I have good and bad news. Bad news you gotta cut this little vacation short. Good news, we are going to Chicago, Illinois for a huge karate tournament. More good news, when we get back, you can continue."

"Awesome! When do we leave?" Jack spoke up while everyone else froze.

"We leave in three days. We stay there for three weeks. Now go pack!" They snapped out of their little trance and looked at one another.

"Oh, yeah, we don't have to. We were planning on staying here for a month, so we are already packed." Grace spoke since it seemed like everyone else would.

"Oh, we could leave now. If you want to, I mean!"

"Let's go!" They all scrambled upstairs to get their suitcases before almost tumbling down the stairs in the process. They made sure they didn't forget anything before eating their breakfast and waiting on the bus.

"Okay. What should we do to pass time?" Jack asked Milton and Jerry.

"I have no idea." Jerry was confused while Milton answered. Poor, clueless Jerry.

"We can play truth or dare?" Grace suggested.

"No! Remember what happened last night? Jesse was put into serious pain by his sister, Unicycle almost got hit by seven cars, Greg was almost turned into a human popsicle, Jerry could've drowned, and Donald's face was almost burned off! So no."

"Twenty questions?" Jessica suggested it quietly but everyone could hear her.

"We could sing?" Ashley suggested. That one everyone agreed on **(A/N As you can see, I love songs, and singing, from the amount of songs I have put in)**.

"Wait, what do we sing?" Julie seemed pretty confused about the song choice.

"How about Hey Soul Sister by Train?" Bailey said **(A/N I forgot to add them into the end of the last, I think. If I did, GRR! Why did I want so many characters? (Don't answer that))**. She pulled out her phone and started to play the music.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lob of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I let go and blow my mid_

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey, soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know!_

_Het, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed; my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know!_

_Het, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Well you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_So gangtsa, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself no finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be, with me_

_Hey, soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know!_

_Het, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

"Okay, we're here." They all got out and went inside of the airport.

"Jack!"

"Oh hey, mom. What are you doing here?"

"Giving you these." Mrs. Brewer gave Jack a huge package from Apple **(A/N This is something I took from my other story. Second chapter. It already came out; it has the same idea, not the same company or parent)**. Jack's dad is one the owners of Apple so he and his friends always get the newest stuff before they even come out. Jamie's and Jesse's dad is the other owner so they and their friends do too. But in this package, there were more than enough phones, laptops, and tablets for everyone. It was the same for the cases. They saw a note and Jack read it out loud.

"Jack, Jess, Jame, we decided to reward you and your friends because we thought that it would be a good idea because you got into a huge karate tournament. Good luck. There's enough for three phones, laptops, and laptops each. You have one case for each because the cases are silicone, so they don't break easily. The ocean blue is for Kim, the neon pink is for Stacie, the neon purple is for London, red is for Benji, the grey is for Jesse, the lime green is for Jack, the sky blue is for Lilly, the dark red is for Donald, the navy blue is for Jessica, the hay green is for Bailey, the yellow is for Cody, the dark green is for Kolio, the lapis lazuli is for Denise, the forest green is for Cynthia Rose, the orange is for Milton, the black is for Jerry, the hot pink is for Ashley, the dark purple is for Amy, moss green is for Greg, the white is for Woody, the dark grey is for Beca, the maroon is for Julie, the pinkish purple is for Grace, the camo is for Unicycle, yellow orange is for Marcus, and the bluish green is for Zack. I hope you like them. All the numbers are programmed on the phones. The cases are by them so you know. Good luck."

**Jack's PO**

After we got our phones, we went through security. When we got onto the plane, I was happy that I was sitting next to Kim. I heard laughter behind us. I could tell Kim heard it to because she was looking behind her seat. I decided to see if I could hear what they were saying.

"Yo, Jack and Kim are so going to be together by the end of this trip." Jerry obviously.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Of course, typical Grace.

"If they aren't, they are in denial."

"Yup."

"We can hear you guys." They shut up instantly. For the rest of the flight, Kim and I played a few rounds of twenty questions.

"Excuse me, passengers, we will be landing soon. Please buckle your seat belts." About ten minutes after the flight attendant said that she asked us, the passengers, if there was anything else we needed. When she came by us, I was annoyed at the fact that Kim fell asleep.

"Hello, is there anything I can get you? You know, water, a pack of peanuts, a girlfriend?" She was literally staring at me. It was seriously creeping me out.

"I'm good, thank you." She walked off with a sad look in her eyes. I was so happy that she was gone, that if I weren't buckled in, I would've started to jump up and down in my seat. I felt the plane slow down and when I looked out the window, I saw that we had landed so I woke up Kim.

"Kim. Kim. Kim. I will poke you until you wake up." Nothing. I started to poke her and I could see that I was getting somewhere at least. "Kim. Kimmy. Kimmy-bear. Kim. Kimmy. Kim. Kimmy-bear. Kim. Kimmy. Kim. Ki-"

"What?!"

"We're here."

"How did you know Kimmy-bear was one of my nicknames?"

"I heard Grace call you that."

"Of course." We got out and went to the hotel. When we got there, instead of getting twenty seven rooms like Rudy requested, we got fourteen. Rudy called the single which meant that we had to have roommates. Great, just great.

"Okay. The other thirteen rooms have two bedrooms each. I am picking out your roommates. I am giving you people you can work with. Room 2 goes to Jerry and Grace. I need to keep an eye on them because they are the two biggest pranksters. Room 3 goes to Milton and Julie to help me. Room 4 goes to Jesse and Benji. Room 5 goes to Donald and Unicycle. Room 6 goes to Zack and Marcus. Room 7 goes to Beca and Stacie. Room 8 goes to Amy and Denise. Room 9 goes to Lilly and Cynthia Rose. Room 10 goes to London and Bailey. Room 11 goes to Kim and Jack. Room 12 goes to Jessica and Ashley. Room 13 goes to Greg and Kolio. Room 14 goes to Woody and Cody. Now go!" Kim and I stayed back.

"You paired us up on purpose didn't you?!"

"What? No." His voice went high pitched and I knew he did.

"Yes, you did Rudy! I can tell you're lying, Rudy!" I had to hold Kim back before she killed someone, and by someone I mean Rudy. I dragged her to our room which wasn't easy. I had to throw her over my shoulder just to get her out of the lobby. The rest of the way, I had to deal with getting punched in the back. I finally got her into the room and threw her onto the couch.

"Why'd you do that, Jack? You could've asked me to come to the room instead of carrying me here like I was a hostage!"

"If I asked you, how well would that have gone?" She calmed down and took her suitcase to her room while I did the same. After I as finished unpacking, I went out to see Kim heading out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To look around Chicago. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I took her hand in mine as we walked around. We both got pretty hungry so we decided to ask someone if there was a good pizza place around.

"Excuse me, Officer… Georgia, do you know if there is a good pizza place?"

"Yes there's Crusty's. My daughter and her friends go there all the time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that we went to Crusty's. When we were half way through our pizza, I got up to go to the bathroom.

**Kim's POV…**

Right after Jack left to go to the bathroom, I saw him come into the restraunt with two other people. I short red head and a tall brunette.

"Jack!" He looked at me like I was wearing a lemur on my head. Just then I saw Jamie walk in with Beca behind her. Beca came over and sat down working on something on her laptop. Jamie went over to Jack. He looked confused and I saw Jack come out of the bathroom. "Jack… but you were… now you're… what? Jamie!" I saw her grab the other dude's arm and drag him over here.

"Okay. Who are you if that's Jack? How are there two of yo- don't answer that. I do not care as long as I have another cousin who I hurt if they tick me off."

"I'm Logan."

"Jack." They were mirroring each other than Logan decided it would be a good time to tick of Jamie.

"What's with Miss Loser?"

"Excuse me. I suggest you take that back unless you want to be unable to move for the next week."

"What can you do, girly?"

"That's it!" She attacked him by kneeing him in the ribs, kicking him in the head, kneeing him in the stomach, and flipping him. He can't say she didn't warn him because she did.

"Jamie, in all the years I've seen you do karate, I have never seen you do that. You don't even do that to the trebles. Why did you go all Shaolin Warrior on him?"

"The trebles ticked me off before I came here, and he pushed my buttons, Jack. I swear, if the trebles had ticked me off any more, Logan would be unconscious." I decided to see what Beca was working on while they fought. I saw her working on what I think is remixing something. Jack said something to Jamie that made her flip him tenfold. Yikes! I saw the brunette and redhead come over but Jamie tried to push them out of her way but failed because they grabbed her forearms. I heard someone scream and when I looked up, I saw both on the ground and Jamie walking away.

"Omygosh are you guys okay?" I helped Jack, Logan, the redhead, and the brunette up and they were all in pain. "Logan, you should have listened to her. I could tell that she decided to not go through with the threat even though she easily could have. Jack, you know not to mess with her when she's mad! She's a freakin fifth degree black belt! She could've put you into a hospital! And you two, next time, let her leave! You could've saved yourselves a lot of pain."

"Woah, what happened here?" Jesse decided to come in with the trebles behind him.

"Logan, the guy who can't even standup straight, pushed Jamie's buttons after she warned him not to and after these idiots really made her blood boil, Jack said something that made her flip him tenfold, even though he knew what she was capable of, and these two decided to not let her leave so they grabbed her forearms and then they landed on the ground."

"Dude, never mess with my sis-"

"UNICYCLE!" Uh oh. In came Jamie who was soaked head to toe. She ran after him and used the fact that she was wet to her advantage. She slid on the floor thus tripping him and then she grabbed his arm and leg and pulled them behind his back. When she got up, he was limping over to his friends.

"Yeah, like I said, never mess with my sister when she's mad."

"Yeah, I got that. Who are guys anyway."

"I'm Kim, this is Jack, his cousins Jesse and Jamie, their friends Donald, Greg, Kolio, Unicycle, Benji, and Jesse's girlfriend, Beca."

"I'm Rocky, this is my best friend, Cece, and her stepbrother, Logan. Why do Jack and Logan look alike?"

"Yeah, I may end up beating up Jack-" We all burst out laughing before she could continue what she was going to say.

"Jack is a second degree black belt. You can't get in a good hit without getting any luck." Cece glared daggers at Greg who didn't notice because he was too busy laughing. When our laughter died down, I saw some people I never wanted to see again.

"Jack, look. It's the Black Dragons." With that Frank started walking over to us. Jamie saw them too because her fists were clenched until her knuckles were white.

"Well isn't it the Wasabi Bozos. I don't even know why you train there. It's a joke just like Bobby Wasabi and the guy who trained him." I saw Jesse, Jamie, and Jack clench their eyes closed and when they opened their eyes, their eyes were all pitch black.

"Are you calling our grandfather a joke, Frank?" Jesse took a threatening step forward, capturing Beca's attention and she was frozen from shock. The trebles were too.

"I have never seen Jesse this mad. Actually, I have never seen Jesse mad. I- Uh oh. Looks like Jack and Jamie are going to kill someone." Benji was right, Jamie had a murderous look in her eyes. Jack's veins in his arm were popping out and I'm pretty sure he was seeing red.

"Yeah, I am. Your grandfather was a loser with no life. You are growing up to be a nobody like him."

"That's." Jack took a step forward.

"It." So did Jamie.

"Frank." Jesse raised his fist to show that he wasn't kidding around.


	9. The Camping Trip Part 1

**Sorry I haven't been posting in a while but school has just started for me, so I won't be posting as often as I would like to. I'll try to get more chapters up though, but go easy on me. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot line.**

**_Previously on A Pitch Perfect Kickin' It_**

_"Well isn't it the Wasabi Bozos. I don't even know why you train there. It's a joke just like Bobby Wasabi and the guy who trained him." I saw Jesse, Jamie, and Jack clench their eyes closed and when they opened their eyes, their eyes were all pitch black._

_"Are you calling our grandfather a joke, Frank?" Jesse took a threatening step forward, capturing Beca's attention and she was frozen from shock. The trebles were too._

_"I have never seen Jesse this mad. Actually, I have never seen Jesse mad. I- Uh oh. Looks like Jack and Jamie are going to kill someone." Benji was right, Jamie had a murderous look in her eyes. Jack's veins in his arm were popping out._

_"Yeah, I am. Your grandfather was a loser with no life. You are growing up to be a nobody like him."_

_"That's." Jack took a step forward._

_"It." So did Jamie._

_"Frank." Jesse raised his fist to show that he wasn't kidding around._

**No One's POV…**

Frank threw the first punch which Jesse caught. Jesse kicked him in the stomach, flipped Frank, and stepped on his chest. Carson threw a kick at Jamie's head which she caught and flipped him into a table. Kai and Jack were having a full out karate match right there in the middle of Crusty's. Cece and Rocky were huddled in a corner, Logan was trying to dodge getting hit, Kim and Beca were hiding under a table, and the Treblemakers were by the door frozen in fear. Then in came Rudy, Woody, Marcus, Jerry, Bailey, Milton, Grace, Cody, Zack, the Bellas, and Julie.

"Yo, what's going on?" Jerry asked Jamie, who had just finished beating the living daylights out of Carson.

"These idiots called the Bobby Wasabi Dojo a joke, Bobby Wasabi a joke, and oh yeah the guy who trained him, who happened to be our grandfather. They called our grandfather a loser with no life and that we're growing up to be a nobody like him." They were glaring at the black dragons as they talked. Kim decided that it was probably a good time to get them away from the BD students.

"Come on, let's sit with our new friends." She dragged everyone over to a booth and they all sat down. They were talking when Rudy said that they have to go practice for the tournament.

"Hey! Kim, Julie, Grace, Jessica, Jamie, Stacie, Beca, Ashley, Denise, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, here are our numbers so you can text us. Oh and why don't all of you stop by Shake It Up Chicago tomorrow." Rocky said while they all traded numbers/

"That would be awesome! Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow. Later!" The Bellas, Treble Makers, and the Wasabi Warriors left and went to the dojo. Rocky, Cece, and Logan stayed and talked, well, more like argued but they had a dialog going.

"They seem pretty cool. I mean we probably should have let Jamie go cool off but other than that, they are amazing." Cece said while going over seeing Logan being beaten senseless by Jamie.

"Yeah, easy for you to say; she didn't go all ninja on you!" Logan said while shuddering over the memory.

"Okay, let's all just think about tomorrow not this… um… eventful day. We still have to see them tomorrow, so let's go rehearse, Cece. Later, Logan." Rocky said while dragging Cece out of Crusty's. They went to the Jones', now Hunter's, apartment to rehearse for the show tomorrow. When they finished Rocky left, Logan came in, and Cece ate dinner.

"When is everyone going to meet up?"

"Rocky and I agreed on noon. Why?"

"Because I need to know if Jack and I are twins?"

"Jack?" Jeremy said both surprised and happy to hear about the son that was taken away when their mom and he got a divorce.

"Yeah. Why, dad?"

"Jack is your twin. Logan, your mom didn't die giving birth to you, we got divorced and I kept you, she kept Jack. They moved to New York and then Seaford. Why is he in Chicago?"

"He said that they have a big tournament coming up. Dad, do I have two cousins named Jamie and Jesse? Because if I do, then Jamie beat me senseless because I irritated her while she was mad."

"Yes you do have Jamie and Jesse as cousins on your mom's side, and the tournament was something your grandfather, your mother's father, talked about when your mom and I were still married. Your grandfather must've made them sign up." Jeremy was mad at the fact that Logan's grandfather forced them into this.

"Dad, they were excited about the tournament, so I don't think granddad did that."

"Maybe he talked to them about it before he signed them up, so… goodnight guys." With that he got up and went to bed leaving Logan and Cece confused.

**_Meanwhile with Jack…_**

When they got back to their apartment, Jack was had Milton see if he and Logan were twins when he got a text from Logan saying they were.

"Milton, you can stop now. Logan and I are twins, he found out from his, or should I say our, dad. He just texted me." Kim went over to him and read the text from Logan.

**Milton's POV…**

Just as I found out that Jack and Logan are twins but they were separated at a really young age so they don't remember anything of it, I heard Jack yell for me to stop because Logan told him that they are twins when he was told by their father. I went into the living room to see everyone watching The Conjuring so I went to watch it with them. By the time it was over, I was so sure I would never sleep again, even though it is an amazing movie. I looked around to see everyone frozen and staring at the screen. I got up and changed the movie to Karate Kid so we could lift the mood.

When we went to sleep, I could've sworn I heard someone scream but it was pretty faint. I heard it again and I saw that Jack heard it to. We went to investigate and when we saw what was happening… let's just say I was seeing stars because the amount of the blood was… revolting. Jack looked closer and started to laugh.

"It's ketchup. I can smell it. C'mon, let's go to sleep." After he said that I did smell ketchup and followed him upstairs and went to sleep in my comfy bed. The next morning we got ready and went to Shake It Up Chicago. By the time we got there, I could tell Jamie was trying her hardest to not kill the trebles. We saw Rocky and Cece and went up to them.

"Hey! Thank you for saving me from those retards!" Jesse chuckled at Jamie's comment and she shot him a death glare and he shut up faster than you could blink. We all went inside just in time to see the show live; after the show, we got a text from Rudy saying that the tournament has been moved up two weeks so that means it's this Thursday which also means that we have about five days before the tournament. "Ugh! Why did it have to be moved up?!" Jamie was aggravated, clearly.

"Wha- Grrr!" Okay and so is Bailey.

"Let's just go practice." With that we left for the dojo.

**_~Time Skip~ Thursday_**

**Grace's POV…**

I was sooo excited to see my friends compete in the Junior National Championship! Jerry was up first in the nun chucks and Jamie was giving him tips on how to do it without hitting himself in… his… uh… anywhere. When he went up, he won and didn't hit himself. Kim was going up in hand to hand fighting against a… I don't know this guy's belt.

"Why are you going up against a fourth degree black belt? Actually, this is an easy win. Hit him in his stomach, grab his hand and flip him. Stop talking at the same time as me!" Jesse and Jamie, always arguing about something. She went up, took the Swanson Twins' advice and… won! Yay!

"Congrats, Kim! You beat a guy who is two degrees higher than you!" Jessica came up and gave Kim a hug when I was finished congratulating her. Jack went up in bo staffs and did an amazing routine. He won, no surprise there. I mean he's Jack, he _always_ wins. Next up was Bailey who won her black belt because she beat the guy in less than thirty seconds. Zack won but he was one tournament closer to winning his brown belt. Jamie went up in board breaking and broke eight boards with absolutely no pain. Milton went up in hand to hand fighting, again, and lost even though he was so close to winning. Finally was Jesse. He went up in… taekwondo? I heard Jamie tell him that was up against a fifth degree black belt in Taekwondo so this was going to be an easy win. How was this going to be an easy win? Never mind, Jesse won in ten seconds.

"Jamie, how did Jesse win that fast?"

"He just earned his eighth degree black belt in taekwondo."

There was one more competition to decide the winner of the championship. Logan, Rocky, and Cece came in to wish them all luck and watch. After watching everything again, The Bobby Wasabi Dojo was announced the winner.

"Congrats, guys!" We all went out to celebrate by going out to dinner. When we got back Rudy told us that we had a week before we had to go back to Seaford, so we made the best of it.

**Cece's POV…**

The tournament was so amazing. I can't believe how fast they had beat their opponents. Jack and Logan seem to be getting along pretty well but Logan kept ticking off the cousin that can throw him from my apartment all the way to Crusty's. Yes I know I was exaggerating.

"Okay, what should we do? We have seven days before we have to leave so…"

"How about we go camping for the week?" I suggested and they all agreed. We decided to meet up at Crusty's when we got everything. I asked Tinka, Gunther, Dena, and Deuce if they wanted to come and they said yes while Rocky asked Ty. When we got t Crusty's, we all hopped into the van and drove off to the campsite. "Why don't we do something to pass time?" I asked.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jamie asked while looking at everyone.

"How about truth or dare?" Greg suggested.

"I don't know. I still don't think we should do that around things that can hurt us. I mean remember what happened the last time we played truth or dare?" Jesse seemed to shudder when Beca said that and she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"How about twenty questions?" I can see Kim is getting really bored.

"We're here!"

"Thank goodness!" Kim literally ran straight to the cabin. We got everything and they assigned rooms.

"Rocky, Cece, Kim, and Grace, you will be in room four. Jack, Milton, Unicycle, and Logan, room five. Julie, Jamie, Beca, and Stacie, room three. Amy, Cynthia Rose, Denise, and Jessica, room six. Jesse, Benji, Greg, and Donald, room two. Ashley, Lilly, Dina, and Tinka, room one. Gunther, Deuce, Ty, and Jerry, room seven. I will be in room eight so I can keep an eye on Jerry." With that he ran out of the room and towards his. We all unpacked and decided to actually go camping tonight. Later on at night, we were sitting by a campfire and roasting marshmallows when we heard a rustling coming from behind the bush that was behind us.

I heard something growl and something flew out from behind. That something was a bone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	10. Camping Trip Part 2 and Back in Seaford

**Author's Note at the bottom. Do NOT, I repeat do NOT skip it. It's kinda important towards this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot.**

**_Previously on A Pitch Perfect Kickin' It..._**

_… Later on at night, we were sitting by a campfire and roasting marshmallows when we heard a rustling coming from behind the bush that was behind us._

_I heard something growl and something flew out from behind. That something was a bone._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**Nobody's POV…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all ran into the tent right after the bone flew out. Cece heard laughing and saw Rudy laughing while holding his phone.

"You guys were too easy! Hahaha!" Kim tackled Rudy and when she got up, he was whimpering.

"Never. Try. Some. Thing. Like. That. Again." Jamie said through clenched teeth. They all went to bed and Cece felt something go over her waist. She turned my head to see that the something was an arm and the arm belonged to Gunther. She would've done something but she was too tired.

**Stacie's POV…**

Rudy almost gave me a heart attack from his little prank! I went to sleep and the strangest dream ever.

**_*Stacie's Dream…*_**

_Once we got back in Seaford, a short, chubby African-American _**(Not trying to be offensive!)**_ came into the dojo with a guy about Rudy's height, the same colored skin as the kid, and was wearing a torn up suit._

_"MR. MOSEBY!" Bailey, London, Woody, Marcus, and Cody ran up and gave the dude, Mr. Moseby, (I guess) a hug._

_"EDDIE! Yo, what up, dude?" So the chubby kid is called Eddie._

_"Eddie, I thought your mom moved you to New York. What are you doing here, man?!"_

_"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing here? We thought you died!"_

_"I didn't. I was saved by a passing boat. I got to land and tried to find out where I could get some new clothes, instead I found you five." He gave them another hug and then asked Rudy where he could get some clothes._

_"My mom got transferred back! I'm staying! This time is per- AAH!" He ducked when the head of a dummy flew towards his head._

_"Oh yeah, Eddie, this is Jamie and Jesse Swanson, my cousins."_

_"Hi. Whoa!" Jesse went down hard. He walked right into that one._

_"Jess, never get distracted! Hola!"_

_"That's Beca, Jesse's girlfriend," she gave him a smile before looking at her laptop again, "that's Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lilly, Denise, Bailey, London, Ashley, Jessica, Donald, Stacie's boyfriend, Greg, Kolio, Cody, Bailey's boyfriend, Zack, Cody's twin, Marcus, Woody, and the friend they thought died in a sink age, Mr. Moseby." Jack finished introducing everyone and they all went into practicing._RIIIIIIING!

**_*End of Stacie's Dream…*_**

I woke up, got dressed and went inside to eat breakfast. Everyone was already there so I sat down and grabbed two pieces of bacon to munch on. That dream really confused me and when I get confused I am not as hungry as I would usually be.

"Stace, babe, are you okay?" I looked over at Donald who had a worried face on, so I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jess, what happened to you?" Oh so Beca notices him come in but not me. Nice, just nice. Actually, I can't be too upset because they are dating, so yeah.

"I'm fine." She got up and lifted up the sleeve on the arm that wasn't hanging over Jack's shoulders and also had red on it and let out a huge gasp.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" I looked to see it gushing out blood and that was all I saw until everything went black.

**Kim's POV…**

I woke up to someone screaming 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!' I quickly got dressed and when I looked around, I saw a trail of blood and when I felt an arm coming around my throat I let out the loudest, ear piercing scream I could manage. I saw Unicycle and Ashley come in and they yelled out.

"JACK! JAMIE!" Within seconds Jack came through the door. I was too busy trying not to get killed to ask where's Jamie? The last thing I saw until everything went black was Jack catching a punch of who looked like Frank. I woke up on a couch with everyone looking at me. Sitting up was the worst thing to do according to the pounding in my head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you blacked out for over thirty minutes." Cece looked at me like I was crazy and Ty and Rocky came in with an ice pack and some aspirin.

"Okay… yeah, we're leaving in an hour… no, she just woke up… yup… okay, bye Mrs. Hunter." Dina hung up with whoever it was she was talking to** (No one except for those who are on Shake It Up know that that is Cece's mom and Logan's stepmother)**. After explaining everything to me, I packed up everything and Rudy took us to the Hunter's new house. I sat in the way back next to Jack, Cece and Gunther were in front of us, Rocky and Logan in front of them, Ty and Tinka in front of them, Deuce and Dina in front of them (I think you're starting to get the idea), Jerry and Grace, Milton and Julie, Beca and Jesse, Bai- Okay, I think you get the idea. Once we got out of the car, I could tell that something bad was going to happen from the pit in my stomach. The cold air hit me and instantly made me shudder from the unexpected blast. I looked around and saw something that scared me. Black Dragons everywhere. I nudged Jack once I saw them and saw him text Jamie and Jesse. How can this day get any worse?! Never mind, I have my answer. They saw us.

"Hello, Jack. Hello, Kim. We came to get our revenge for that little stunt you pulled earlier." Carson put an emphasis on Jack's name by saying it with venom and my name softly and caringly.

"Dude, get over it! We are never getting back together!" I whined and I saw hurt flash across his features right before anger came over. Frank brought out someone I thought Jack had put in the hospital…

"Kai. I thought I put you into the hospital the last time I saw you. I guess I'll have to make sure of that this time."

"Get outta here before I smash your head into the wall, Frank."

"Get lost, losers like you can do anything especially you, girly." I turned to see Jamie closing her eyes and I think that she's counting to ten like Jack does when he gets frustrated. I saw Jesse and Beca arguing over whether Jesse could beat the fudge out of Frank. He cut her off by kissing her, the only way a boyfriend can get the girlfriend to shut up and listen. When he pulled away, she seemed calmer and gave in.

"You know what? Why even bother fighting them? I mean, they're a waste of time, so why bother?" I looked at Beca and Stacie who just agreed by tilting their head to the right real quick. Cece and Rocky grabbed the bags and walked into the apartment only to be stopped by Anthony and Norman, two of the best Black Dragons.

"Get out of our way. I have new heels in there and you do not want to get in between me and my shoes, so get out of my way."

"No way, little girl." Cece dropped her bags and took out her tennis shoes to knock them out with one shoe. She went inside and ran towards her room. Okay I gue-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Rocky, come check these out!" She came out holding the most awesome pair of heels ever! They were three inch zebra print heels with a bow on it.** (I looked up 'black and white peep toe heels with a bow' and saw zebra print peep toes.)** I ran over with Ashley hot on heels as Cece ran into the living room to try them on. I was envious because I didn't have those kind of heels. Bailey and London came in arguing over what I think is 'is life better normal or rich?' because I overheard the word money. Zack came in laughing and Marcus was rolling his eyes. I would've seen how everyone else came in but I was too busy being jealous at the moment.

**Rocky's POV…**

Omygosh, Kim is so jealous of Cece. It's written all over her face.

"Kim, calm down." Jack was looking at Kim with a 'Really?' look on his face.

"It's just a pair heels." Logan was talking and that drew my attention. _Ugh! Why does he have to be so cute?! Why do I have a crush on him? Does he like me? No, we're just friends and that's all we're gonna be._

"What is there to get jealous about?" Twin talking. How do people do that! On talks and then the other and boom! They talk simultaneously!

"You don't get it! Girls aren't guys, so we react to everything differently."

"We know _that_! But why do girls get jealous over shoes, clothes, accessories, and such?" Donald just had to join and get a glare from every girl in the room. Including me.

**_Next Thursday…_**

After arguing, almost getting killed, getting couples together, and just having fun, we were saying good bye to our new friends and brother (for Cece and Logan at least). Kim, Cece, Dina, Tinka, Ashley, Fat Amy, Stacie, Denise, Lilly, Beca, Bailey, Grace, Julie, London, and I all shared a loooooong good bye and they boarded the plane and left. I am going to miss my new friends but at least I still have my old friends to fall back on. In a month, we had school so I went home and started studying,

**Ashley's POV…**

Chicago was awesome. But I'm sad that we had to leave so soon. I looked out the window to see that we were in LA already. _Seaford here we come._ I had just fallen asleep when I had a crazy dream.

**_~Ashley's Dream~_**

_I walked onto the stage of the ICCA finals and waited for my cue. As soon as the performance ended, we were told that we would have to move back to Atlanta._

_"B-But our new friends. We can't just leave them!"_

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The room had just turned into a dark cell and I turned to see… uh… um… I don't kn- KOLIO!_

_"Kolio, what are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be with the Trebles."_

_"How do you know my name?" He looked very scared. What happened to him._

_"I-It's me. Ashley? Don't you remember me?" Great, just great. I'm trying to be strong but my voice chooses that exact moment to crack. Great timing voice._

_"Ashley? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came here somehow. I don't know how, so I can't answer that question. How'd you get here, Kolio?"_

_"Bumper. He dragged all of us here and treats us horribly."_

_"I thought he was in LA. Why is he doing this?"_

_"We wouldn't let him back into the Treblemakers, and he said that we'd all pay. I guess he was right." After three minutes of untying him while asking questions, we escaped into the wild._

**_~End of Ashley's Dream~_**

I got up and shook off the feeling that dream gave me. Oddly, a flying zebra came and flew us into a rainbow as my alarm went off. That confirmed the fact that that was the weirdest and most random dream I had ever had. I got off the plane and went back to the beach house and collapsed on my bed to have a peaceful dream. I think that plane ride really messed with my head.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. I needed to work on my other fanfictions, do my chores, practice my flute, and I have to get ready for my grandfather's Military Memorial for tomorrow. It sucks to because tomorrow is the four month anniversary of his death. If you wanna know how he died, PM me or leave a review and I will answer. The story seemed like it would go on forever if I described every day and the dreams are just… uh… um… actually, I don't really know why I put them in there. Stacie's I do, Ashley's, no idea. All I know is that I was bored at the time, so yeah. Anyway, I might not update this story for a while because I have had writer's block towards this story, so read my other stories if you wanna know when I am going to update again. Hope y'all aren't mad at me because of this; if you want something to be mad about, be at the case of writer's block I have. Again hope y'all aren't mad at me. I'll update when I can. Later nerds!**


	11. AN

**SURPRISE! I am gradually getting over my writer's block and I decided to not tell you about this new chapter to surprise you guys. I made this chapter extra-long to apologize to you. Anyway, here's Chapter 11: Surprises, Goodbyes, and More. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and the plot.**

**Kim's POV…**

Ugh! Why can't we rest for one day! I walked into the dojo to see everyone practicing. I went into the changing room and when I came out, Jack and I started sparring. It was no surprise I lost but this time I would've win if my foot hadn't slipped giving Jack the upper hand. We practiced for another hour or so before the bell rang signaling someone walking inside.

"Yo, what up Eddie?" Jack, Milton, Julie, Grace, and I turned our heads to see our friend standing there with a gym bag in his hand.

"Eddie!"

"Dude, I thought you were in New York because your mom's job? What are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"I was but my mom was offered to move back here permanently and when she was about to decline she finally asked me and of course I said yes-"

"Whoa! Ow, Jame, did you have to go so hard?" Eddie was looking at Jesse with a 'who's he?' look.

"Yo, man, that's Jesse and his scary twin Jamie. Never tick her off, last time I did I couldn't walk and that was not swag, yo."

"Yeah, she pulled a move that Jesse hadn't seen before, but that was on a guy named Frank in Chicago."

"Hey! He deserved it! And he can't say I didn't warn him, Unicycle."

"Trust me; it'll take her a very long time to get peeved off at you because she's a goody-"

"Finish that, and you're dead, Donald."

"Anyway, I'm Donald, that's Unicycle, Greg, Kolio, Beca, Jesse's girlfriend, Jessica, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, my girlfriend, Benji, Benji's girlfriend, Lilly, Denise, and Ashley. The girls are the Bellas and the guys are the Treblemakers. Jesse, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got flipped by a fricken peeved off Jamie! How do you think I am?! Help me up." I went over there because Beca tuned out everyone a long time ago. I pulled him up but he did groan in pain and that got Beca's attention. So he asks for help and all she hears is … but when he groans in pain she finally hears him. Weird. Beca got up and knelt in front of Jesse so she can help him up while I went over to Jack because everyone had left or hobbled in Jesse's case to Falafel Phil's. I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist from behind as he turned around to wrap his strong arms around me. I love him but I hate lying to everyone about our relationship.

"Should we tell them? Now that Eddie's here, we have one more person to lie to and I don't want to lie to everyone about us. Lying will only-" he cut me off by planting a kiss on my lips and then pulled away to speak.

"Let's go change and then tell them." I nodded and went into the changing room to change into a dark blue tube top that ended right below my belly button, a short jean jacket, grey skinny jeans with black designs on them to make it look like some was going up the legs, and sparkly black and white converse. I walked out to see Jack wearing a black V-neck, blue jeans, and grey Vans. We went to Falafel Phil's holding hands. _There's nothing to worry about. You're just telling everyone a secret you've kept from them for a whole month, see? Nothing to _worry_ about. _**Shut it, conscious!**

"Hey, guys? Jack and I have something to tell you." Jamie saw our hands and poked Jesse and they started laughing.

"I can't believe it took you guys this long to come out and tell them."

"Anyway… Jack and I are dating and have been dating for a month. We-"

"WHAT?! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! EXPLAIN, NOW!" Grace scared the Tennessee twang out of me with her sudden outburst.

"We didn't tell you guys because we thought it was better to see if we could work together before we told you. We get it if you're mad- KIM!" As Jack was explaining everything to them, I took the chance to run out before anyone saw me crying from the anger and betrayal the gangs' eyes had shown and made me feel so guilty and when I feel guilty, I cry. I ran to my house and went to the tree house my sister and I built. No one knows about it except Natalie and me, Natalie is my sister. I climbed the tree and sat there crying when I heard the back door being opened and my name being called. I am so happy we made this thing camouflage. Jack came under the tree with Bailey and Cody right behind him. He must've explained everything to them. I calmed enough to hear what was being said.

"Happy, now? You guys made her run away!" I heard Jamie and Beca and Stacie screaming at everyone but Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, London, Marcus, Jack, the Treblemakers, and the Bellas.

"I can't believe you think that we shouldn't be mad at her!" I heard Milton yell.

"If you and Julie were in the same situation, wouldn't you act how I am right now?! I can't believe you, Grace! You yelled at her! All of you should be ashamed!" I heard Bailey semi-yell.

"Jack and Kim should-" Eddie was cut off by Jack, thank goodness to because his voice was lined with anger.

"You know what?! Shut it! All o you! You are the reasons she is missing right now so just shut your mouths right now!" Jack's voice was lined with anger and protectiveness it made me feel safe, secure, and happier but I still want to curl up and let the ground swallow me.

**Grace's POV…**

I can't believe they think that we should be ashamed of ourselves! They should be shamed! I continued looking for Kim so that I can yell at her some more but I didn't find her anywhere and I know all her hiding spots. Ugh! I am so mad at her right now!

"Kim? Where are you?" How can Stacie be so sensitive towards her at the moment?! Did Stacie know about them or something?

"Kim? C'mon, we will deal with Grace and the others later but you need to come out so we can get you cleaned up." How can Jamie be so sensitive to her? How can anyone be sympathetic towards her?! Beca, Stacie, Jamie, Ashley, and Cynthia Rose went outside to look some more before I went home to make sure I have my outfit for the first day of school ready. It's only five weeks away and I want to be prepared. Tomorrow Kim is so gonna get it!

**_The Next Day_**

"Kim. Kim. Kim! KIMBERLY BEULAH CAWFORD!" Why isn't she talking to me? Jerry, Julie, Eddie, and Milton have been getting the cold shoulder too.

"Still not talking to you?" Julie asked.

"NO! I've tried everything but they won't talk to me!" Jerry put his arm around my shoulders in attempt to calm me down. We were currently at the mall while Jamie, Kim, and Fat Amy are shopping around. I am even more mad at her than I was yesterday!

**Beca's POV…**

I can't believe that they think that she should be ashamed of herself! I understand why they kept it a secret and am trying not to tell Grace to shut the heck up! I heard one of my favorite songs being played, Titanium! I started to sing along and everyone was staring at me but hey! I can't help it if I am a good singer.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost to-own and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, though as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Just after the song had ended, the one song I hate the most came on. Carly Rea Jepson's Call Me Maybe. I walked away before I could scream from the horror I witnessed, someone actually singing along willingly. I ran into the dojo and started laughing as I saw Unicycle crash right into the lockers. I walked over Jesse and wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned around and gave me a slow yet passionate kiss. I love it and that made me hate myself because it made me all girly. I pulled away and rested my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was so psyched because tonight my friend Jenny from my old high school was going to film the riff off for us so we could show the gang about it. I just hope they don't ask us to recreate last year's riff off. **(BTW that is the riff off from Pitch Perfect.) **I am still mad at Justin for that because we should've won that! I grabbed my bag and pulled out Jesse's all-time favorite movie, The Breakfast Club. We were going to have a movie night at Jack's so I thought why not? I walk over to the bag Jesse packed with movies and made sure he forgot to pack The Breakfast Club before stuffing in there with a note that says, 'I knew you forgot it so I got it for you. You're welcome. Love your most amazing girlfriend, Beca.' I went home and grabbed my movies which consisted of all the Die Hard movies, Way of the Dragon, Total Recall, It, Scream, Sandlot, and Hunger Games. I went over to Jack's and met up with Stacie who kept blabbering about Donald and how he is so amazing. Blech! I went to the kitchen and made some popcorn before being forced to watch Kung Fu Cop, Blind Samaria, and Nanny Was A Ninja. At least Kim had some taste, she picked out horror movies. We watched Chucky, Friday the Thirteenth, and The Conjuring. Milton and Julie forced us to watch silent movies. Grace made us watch Bring It On and all the High School Musical movies. Jerry had us watch Grease and Dirty Dancing. Ashley, Denise, Lilly, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie chose one movie together and that happened to be Kung Pow! Jesse and Donald chose The Mask movies for us to watch. Those movies are hilarious! Benji chose Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2. Kolio chose Pirates of the Caribbean. Zack, Cody, Marcus, London, Bailey, and Woody chose Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Rocky- another one of Jesse's favorite movies. Greg and Unicycle chose one movie because they were too lazy to pick out their own. That movie was Looney Toons. Finally it was my turn. I chose Major Payne, Scream, Sandlot, It, and Way of the Dragon. We ended up staying the night because it was three in the morning when we went to bed. Today was Thursday and school starts on August twenty ninth, only a month away! The next three weeks were a blur except for the fact that Jamie broke Frank's arm, leg, and a few ribs, Jack broke three bo staffs from Kim ignoring him because of whatever reason, and Jesse taking me to the beach for a date. I have week before the torture of school falls upon me!

"C'mon, Bailey! We have to go or-"

"Mr. Moseby!" I saw a short middle aged man wearing a torn apart salmon suit, and seaweed for a hat.

"We- you- ship- ocean- sinking- how- what?" Zack stuttered. I forgot that Marcus got a record deal somewhere and moved away for a second.

"I was saved by a passing boat as you were rescued and they brought me to shore but it took a while. A long while. Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine except that Bailey is wearing hideous pajamas to practice karate." Typical, London.

"That reminds me, London. Your father called and told me he set up another school in New York and wants you all to attend and I will be there as the Super Attendant. What do you say?"

"But, we would leave the dojo. This has become our second home."

"There's actually an amazing Bobby Wasabi Dojo in New York. I would know because I attended that dojo. You'll love it." Eddie said. They would be leaving and they have become my friends.

"We'll go but we need to say good-bye to everyone." Mr. Moseby nodded and went to get new clothes I assume. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. We'll miss you guys." After a long goodbye, they were off to New York.

**Jack's POV…**

I can't believe that they're leaving. This is kind of like Eddie going away only five times worse. I guess this is it for them here in Seaford.

"Later, guys. Hey, maybe I you're good enough, we'll see you in China for the Junior National Karate Championships." That at least brought the mood up a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe." Zack and Bailey have become like a brother and sister to me and everyone else though I am still mad at some of them and Kim isn't talking to those people either. Kim and the girls said goodbye but Kim was glaring at Grace and Julie through it all. I went home with Kim under my arm and we watched movies until we fell asleep on the couch.

I was woken up by sunlight. WHY?! There are six more days until school starts and I want to take Kim out on a special date. There arm many options but Jamie helped my choose the best one. A recreation of our first date only without Artey or Leonard to interrupt us and more surprises. I woke Kim up and took her home before heading to my house to get ready. She knows about the date but not about the date. I told her we are having a date today but I didn't tell her where or what was happening. Tonight was going to be awesome.

**_~That Night~_**

I took Kim to Portachini's and ordered exactly what we had that night. When we finished, I took her on a moonlit walk on the beach and then took her to the boat pier for a boat ride I scheduled. She looked at the ocean in awe with her doe brown eyes sparkling. I kissed her with all the love I had kept inside of me for the last two months.

"I love you, Jack." Tonight, I was truly the happiest person on Earth because of four little words.

"I love you, Kim." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her for a moment. I walked her home and wished that we would stay together. I walked home and went straight to y room before falling into a peaceful sleep on my bed.

**?'s POV…**

She'll pay for falling in love with another. I was the one she was supposed to be in love with, not him. What does she see in that loser? My sister was right, she is an idiot. I told Donna to keep an eye on the tramp and being the oldest, she has to listen to me. Kim will be mine and that kid Jack will regret laying his eyes on her.


End file.
